


金东 | 忧伤的嫖客

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8
Relationships: 谢金x李鹤东
Kudos: 14





	金东 | 忧伤的嫖客

张爱玲说过以美好的身体取悦人是世界上最古老的职业，可妓女与嫖客究竟谁先出现呢？李鹤东和谢金讨论过这个问题，刚结束完一段四十分钟的性爱之后。

高个子背对着他立在不见天日的阳台前系袖扣，形状漂亮的肩胛骨藏进白衬衫里，像双缠绕枷锁的蝶翅。下一秒依旧会飞远，比起光膀子在李鹤东身上进出时笨拙些罢了。

“我先走了。”

话音未曾完全砸向地板，谢金便拎起外套离开了这间满是腥膻气味的小屋子。李鹤东仍保持着最后高潮的姿势，大咧咧地岔开腿根，雌穴还在往外淌水，打湿了床中央薄薄一层尿布垫。

人家好好一个大学教师当然惜命，套子都自带，他这幅残败模样纯是被活生生肏吹了的。单论效果，谁嫖谁还真说不准。

李鹤东撑起身子抽了几张面巾纸，倚着床头草草拭掉腿心一片黏腻。不知何时滚到脚边的手机叮铃响了一下，是支付宝转账的提示音。

据经验来看，谢金八成出电梯了。他从衣服堆成小山似的椅子上随手抓了件半袖套好，下床拉开厚重的窗帘果然还能望见个豆大的背影。他们之间隔着的，又何止十三层楼的距离呢。

暮冬的暖阳懒散又温柔，同夏天动辄烫出浑身热汗的毒日头不一样，透过许久未下雨不算干净的玻璃，倾洒在扶着窗棂的手背上，凸浮的青筋都显得可爱了许多。

李鹤东回想着上一句从谢金嘴里蹦出来的话，似乎是“明妓暗娼应需而生，先有嫖客才有妓子”。文邹邹的，衬他那串长长的职称名号。

窗户的锁扣没嵌紧，李鹤东晃神蹭了下就漏出一道小口子。凛冽北风裹挟着呼啸声袭来，短短半分钟就刮得面颊生疼。

他如梦初醒般把窗关严实了，又去扯双层的不透光帘布。好像剧终谢幕的独角戏演员，无人鼓掌便匆匆离场。

啊不对，自己是卖肉的。这礼拜头一笔买卖刚开张，再不迎活明年房子的续签合同就得黄了，压一付三呢。

李鹤东退回去掀开床上的垫子裹了裹塞进垃圾桶，攥着手机给喜欢走后门的那几个常客发消息。前面屄再肏两次肯定又得肿，就算是个双儿业务能力和真婊子也是不能比的。

至于谢金？从他们第一次做爱开始，似乎就没有除了推特和支付宝以外的联系方式。每周四上午十点进门，一个小时左右完事，雷打不动地持续了小半年。

男人仿佛怕耽误他接下来的生意那样严守着时间线，李鹤东却是越发不务正业，陆续推了不少脏的臭的局。

咸带鱼再怎么洗还是腥，他摆脱不了变质腐烂的宿命，只能让自己活得尽量久些了。

一泡精或是半滴血，就能沾上艾滋，更别提那些乱七八糟的脏病了。小时候胡同最深处半开门的女人，被救护车担架抬出来的时候浑身上下都烂透了，脓水兜不住地渗出来，露在白床单外的一只枯木般的手臂上密密麻麻扎满了红色毒疹。

舔着糖雪球看热闹的孩童活成了曾经最反胃惧怕的那类人，李鹤东一上午都没进食，这会儿重新躺在床上只觉得肚里难受得紧。他把自己弓成蜷不紧的死虾状，在失了热气的被子里瑟瑟发抖。

梦也喜欢和他作对，恍恍惚惚又游回了半年前。李鹤东是在推特上接到谢金这个新客的，主页一片空白的男人不关心三围尺寸和体检报告，一个劲儿地确认自己是不是真的双性人。

他那天正好参加完一个群交派对连歇了三四天，想着这人就算想玩双龙肯加钱也不是不能商量就接了这笔单子，结果特意为谢金空出来的整个夜晚净上生理课了。

男人实在高，普通的短袖中裤穿在他身上都有不输橱窗模特的展览感。李鹤东开门把人迎进来，看着灯光侧影里惹眼的大鼻头不自觉咽了咽口水。

“一楼一凤的规矩就是不能搞3P你要是想……”

“那个其实我不是…来嫖…主要目的…不是这个。”

讲价的话还没铺好，谢金便摆手拒绝了。一室光亮好像都碎在了他剔透的瞳仁里，除去笑容有点干瘪勉强，确实是个很好看的人。

“你不举还是晕屄？”

李鹤东挑了挑下巴示意人随便坐，尽管整间客厅就两只矮木凳围着张小方桌。他转身从小冰箱里掏了两罐廉价菠萝啤，没注意到对方因为粗言俗语而骤然泛红的耳根。

十有八九是为了把自己掰直吧，真硬不起来那也忒惨点，都对不起这身好皮肉。果然谢金坐在他跟前支吾了半天，大概就是岁数到了家里催得紧，相亲结婚那些破事。

“出门前洗过澡了？那你先进去吧，床单新换的。“

吞下最后一缕酒水，李鹤东伸手指了指床头的方向。内室没开灯，他目送男人僵直着长腿踏进黑沉沉的新世界，简直像带着悲壮赴死的背景音乐。

李鹤东哼着歌把没被碰过的那听啤酒收好，从墙角大大小小的快递盒子里捞了瓶Rush和其他零碎的小物件。他早替自己洗干净扩过了，手心握着两团花花绿绿就往里走。

男人呆呆坐在床沿，仰头眺望窗外。今天大概是初一十五之类的日子，一轮圆月悬空高挂，冷脆得像张薄饼，咬下去就能吃到满口酥渣，又如镜底崩裂千百道细缝。

总之，李鹤东听到了类似的声音，从心头传来。

顶灯倏地亮起，冲淡了屋子里快要满溢的静谧忧伤。李鹤东本想把窗帘拉上，谢金却叫他把灯熄了就好别拢那么严密。

真他妈和上处女似的，他撇撇嘴放下东西照做。然后开始脱衣服，直到全身上下就剩一条平角内裤，动手把金主推倒，摘下那副瞧着很精巧的眼镜搁在一堆套子中间。

“这样你有反应吧？”

冰镇铝罐残留指尖的凉意沁进胸口，激出半吊子嘶气声。李鹤东跨坐在谢金身上一通乱摸，灵巧的双手溜进衣摆揪着两粒红果搓圆捏扁。他俯下身想去咬隐隐能看出小孔的耳垂，被谢金偏头躲过了。

“你叫什么名字？”

“李鹤东”

床上哪管这个，做到兴头无非就是心肝儿宝贝儿随便喊。但李鹤东还是沉声答了真名，然后含住男人悄悄蠕动的喉结轻轻吮了一口。唇瓣沿着脖颈涌向能积攒一汪潭水的锁骨，细细用舌尖勾勒出骨廓。

李鹤东像小猫舔食似的在谢金为数不多的赤裸肌肤上漫抹出大片涎水，湿漉漉的但又不留痕迹，和空气中无形流转的情欲一样。透明的液体，一旦干涸便什么也不剩。

谢金主动挺了挺腰身想把衣服翻上去，底下二两肉滑过快能滋水的穴口磨得李鹤东低低骂了声脏话。

他翻身跪在男人腿边上手连着底裤一同扒了下来，铃口弹出的半滴前精正好挂在嘴角，李鹤东熟练地伸出半截粉嫩的舌尖抿掉了。

谢金被彻底剥了个干净，刚靠上床头还来不及作出什么反应立即就有湿热的腔体裹着他的性器吞吐。节奏深度都很好，饱胀的囊袋也有被悉心照顾到，这口活比他自己撸管强了不知道多少倍。

尺寸摆在这，李鹤东只能尽可能地放松喉头争取吃进去更多柱身。他悄悄抬头打量谢金的表情，依据客户反应制定服务方针这种策略大概是值得编进性服务行业从业指南的箴言吧。

殊不知换了谢金这个角度，眼底噙着泪可怜兮兮的小表情更像在求饶。长臂舒展把人捞起在怀里，随手替他拭掉下巴上的水渍。

“再来我就快交代出来了。”

“好...那我们就上重头戏咯？”

屁股后头的触感告诉李鹤东，这是句假话，但也没必要和嗓子眼过不去。暗哑的声线贴着谢金的耳蜗把上扬的尾音缓缓送进去，还色情地吹了口热气。

“这怎么弄的？”

“烟头烫的呗，很丑？”

他还以为男人会对那团刚纹好没多久的半甲纹身好奇呢。谢金指腹摩挲着李鹤东不算宽厚的肩膀靠近脖子那处的圆形伤疤，没由来地张嘴咬了上去啃咬起那块薄薄的皮肉，撮出一片不规则的嫣红形状。

李鹤东昂起脑袋把身子往前送了送，富含挑逗地喘着粗气，颜色渐深的乳珠抵在谢金略微发硬的胸肌前厮磨。

“哥…哥哥，肏我好不好？”

已经被无数男人耕耘过的田野，根本旷不起。谢金的大掌游离在背脊线上，闻声扯下裤腰掰开臀肉指头就往里钻。李鹤东屏气紧了紧灌肠后格外松软的后穴，正好夹住一节不听话的指骨。

“不行，先用前面。真的，比屁眼儿爽多了。靠你属小狗的吗？”

男人沉默地抽出了手指，只在身前粉白的脖子上刻出一排不浅的牙印以示不满。毫不在意的调笑过后，李鹤东亲了亲谢金鬓边的碎发，一手遮捂着他的眼，另只手勾了片床头柜上的一次性眼罩。

他替谢金系好扎带，然后起身脱了身上最后一件碍事的内裤。膝头直直跪在男人笔挺的长腿两侧，小心避开后面已经彻底勃起的阴茎。

“你摸摸我，你有的我都有。”

李鹤东带着谢金的手从胸前两团半软的小肉包一路滑到自己略显秀气的阳具上，剥开包皮揉了揉酸胀的马眼。

“你没有的我也有。”

再往下，本该出现卵蛋的地方化作了一道深红色的肉缝。李鹤东硬抓着微颤的手探向两片肉唇，中间一粒小果子宛若枝头熟红的山楂，任君采撷。湿热淫水沾在谢金纤长的手指上，叫嚣着饥渴的需求。

“这是……”

“阴蒂，主要由勃起组织而成。在发生学和组织结构上与男子的阴茎相当。”

“唔我让你上这背书来了是怎么的！”

李鹤东嘴里又气又爽地哼吟了两声，摆着腰肢迎合起下身生涩的触碰。兀自收缩的穴口突然被二指破开，修剪出圆润弧度的指甲盖抵在柔嫩的内壁上转了一圈。

“你要想学会和女人睡…嘶艹你他妈还真是一教就会。”

他反手摸上谢金硬得不像话的鸡巴撸动，大口呼吸着空气里似是而非的水果熟透发酵出的酒味。醉了吗？李鹤东舔舔嘴唇，好像还能咂出一丝菠萝啤酒的酸甜。

可是，这远远不够。

谢金似乎醉得更厉害，低喃着一个陌生的名字凑上前来，薄唇正好亲在了眼睑底下狭长的疤上。从来遭人嫌弃的破相证据，第一次被这么轻柔地吮吻。

你问我名姓，却叫错了。李鹤东忍着想开口纠正的莫名冲动，伸手摸到保险套锯齿状的边缘，咬在嘴边拆了。

他安抚性地捏了捏谢金耳下的软肉，合拢双腿替男人散着灼灼热气的性器套好最大号的塑胶制品。

“对不起，冬子。”

说不上是鸡巴捅进去，亦或雌穴主动套弄，反正它们紧密结合在了一起。屋里太暗，李鹤东看不清谢金被眼罩挡了大半张脸的表情，伸手拂过去却意外染上冰凉的液体。

以及一声肯定不是说给他听的道歉。

“咱俩谁肏谁啊你哭个屁...我还不知道你叫什么……包夜一千二…诶哟鸡巴都跟你一样粗我倒也不是不能打折……啊你他妈顶到宫口了…好爽还要…...”

随后的音带只剩李鹤东断断续续的浪叫呻吟，谢金那些傻得可爱的关于职业、关于前任、关于家庭的自白都像被人操控着一键清除了。

咚咚咚，一双看不出年纪的手敲响了李鹤东出租房的门板，将他从与谢金仅有的相处超过一次射精时长的梦境里大力扯了出来。

他捂着肚子小跑着去开门，下身依旧空荡荡的，反正穿了也要脱。混沌的脑子低速运转，想着门外是不是一个多钟头前给自己发黄图的内大胖子。

算了，无所谓。

嫖客就是嫖客，白痴到和婊子讨论学术课题的嫖客这辈子认识谢金一个就够了吧。

穿过遍地杂物的厅堂时，小趾不小心撞上了堆满啤酒罐的硬纸盒，尖锐棱角狠狠擦破皮子。

李鹤东疼得龇牙咧嘴，眼角隐隐闪着泪花。

END. or TBC.

  
\----------------------------------------------------

BGM：my little airport《忧伤的嫖客》

来自我的网易云绝版下载，不知道这两个字算不算敏感词汇。嗐反正整个乐队都被屏了，随缘吧。不论政治，止谈风月。

没写好这个设定，难过并且想吃粮。可惜粤语水平停留在了勉强听懂，不然HK背景更带感。

再搞别对cp的嫖客故事应该会用五条人《东莞的月亮》这歌。东莞的月亮像一艘小船/载着一帮多情的侠客/在温柔的河面上游荡。

经过一些秋与冬，冬至快乐。


End file.
